LORE s01e21
= Timeline Events = = Character Improvements = * Dan - Finger Welder 1d, Pilot Aircraft 2d * Deja Vu - Athletics 2d, Body 1d, Machine Guns 2d, Brawling 1d, Intimidation 1d * Puddles - Augment Homeopathy 1d, Surfin' Safari 1wd * Doris - Universal Translator 3d * Shade - Not present = Episode Summary = Flying back from Panama with Easy Company, our military escorts, the team discovers a storm raging over Chicago. Lightning sets one of the wings on fire and Deja Vu creates copies to make a human chain and extinguish it. Doris makes repairs, enough to allow the plane to land. Another lightning bolt hits the other wing but Deja Vu rewinds time and orders Dan to avoid it. Dan radios the control tower asking permission to land, which is denied. He lands anyhow. Nearby, there are sounds of gunfire and the team watches a jeep tearing towards them. Not sure if they are friendly, Deja Vu sends a copy out to meet them, but he is shot. Puddles freezes the water under their jeep which skids out of control. Two men dressed in military clothes fly out of it. The team fights them, assisted by Easy Company. Most notably, Doris tries out her new hypnoray on the machine gun operator. The machine gun explodes. Taking some of them prisoner using the hypnoray, the team learns that they are members of the national guard and that they can't remember what happened to them - their last memory was of playing cards. They are being controlled somehow, and have blue glowing eyes. The team approaches the hanger and meet mobsters who, it turns out, are fighting the National Guard. They are willing to help the team. Puddles suggests that it is the lizardmen overlords who have thrown off their disguises. Everyone wisely ignores her. The team decides to contact Agent Price so they head to a radio tower and ask for reinforcements. But it turns out someone already has. Passing through baggage claim, they find a firefight between the mobsters and the blue-eyed national guardsmen. The team assists the mobsters and finds a familiar face: Calvin Teller, their OSS contact. He reports that the Thul Society has taken over and is holed up in the Chicago Board of Trade building, the tallest building in Chicago. He also mentions that Doris's husband is with them. The team obtains a zeppelin and flies to the building. It is brightly lit and the statue of the god of wealth (Ceres) is shining with a blue light into the vortex of the storm, shooting bolts of lightning. Puddles tells everyone that this is another manifestation of Vril energy. The lightning strikes the zeppelin but glances off and strikes the Ceres statue which stops shooting lightning. The zeppelin lands at the airship hook and the team tries to exit it. But soldiers on the roof notice and shoot at the zeppelin, which catches on fire. The team rushes off, taking their supplies. Some of Easy Company are hurt and Dan makes a wild grab to save them. Puddles, on the catwalk, is shot and her ice shield activates, freezing her to the catwalk and blocking anyone else from moving on. Dan manages to pull the soldiers up onto the catwalk as the burning zeppelin plummets. The rest of the team disables the attacking soldiers and Puddles recovers enough to heal herself and everyone else. With a loud screech, Dynamo arrives, telling the team to stand back, that he will handle the remaining attackers. The team heads up the stairs and finds a bar where they make improvised Molotov Cocktails. Needing to move up to the roof, they find an elevator but when they summon it, they find more soldiers inside. They defeat them and disable the elevator. Then they use rope to climb up to a balcony on the level above them. They find a large ballroom full of equipment, and encounter four talents: Paradox (time travel), Jane (talent negation), Tank (changes his size) and Lamia (some sort of damaging attack). Tank dies twice during the fighting, being restored by Paradox. At the end, Jane's legs are heavily damaged, but Paradox teleports away with Lamia. He only intended to slow us down. Jane has a short speech, telling us that we will fail to prevent them from going home. They came to our time stream to get Doris's husband to help them since, in their world, they are losing the war to Hitler who has invaded the US. At the top of the building, the team finds eight Thul wizards and the glowing statue. Doris's husband is there, bound next to the statue. Rain pouring down makes it hard for the team even to walk to the platform. During the following combat, the statue builds in energy, glowing brighter as the Thul wizards continue their work. It finally floats up, despite attempts to freeze it to the platform and disable the wizards. A gigantic blue portal opens on the statue's platform. Lamia and Paradox appear, Lamia grabbing Doris's husband and trying to drag him through the portal. Lamia fires at Puddles who uses her water blast to fling her off the building. The portal begins to suck things into it, Paradox followed by the team and Easy Company. On the other side, the team finds an alternate reality Chicago, covered in swastikas. There is no portal. = Quotes = * Dan (to control tower): "I request permission for an emergency landing." Control tower: 'You don't have clearance. We are having a crisis." Dan: "Do I have permission to crash?" * GM: "You can make some molotov cocktails." Steve: "I'm going to make some actual cocktails." * Doris (using hypnoray on Jeep-mounted machine gun operator): "It worked!" Machine gun: Ka-BOOM! (as it explodes) Everyone else: "Was it supposed to do that?" = Endgame Bonuses = * XP: 7 * Bonus skill: Alternate Reality Knowledge = Related Documents = = Next Week = * Tune in next time to hear Doris say, "Oh Gizmo! I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore!"